


Spock's Nuclear Wessel

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Mourning Spock, Nuclear Wessels, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is sad that his father has died and Chekov is trying to help comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spock's Nuclear Wessel

**Author's Note:**

> The porn dialogue is inspired by real events.

“Mr. Chekov, plot a course for Vulcan”

“Aye, sir, but will we find nuclear wessels there?”

“What?”

“Nevermind”

Kirk looked at him funny, but went back to the task of making Spock as comfortable as possible. Spock's father had just died and he was taking it really hard. 

Chekov wanted to take something hard and he was starting to get impatient. Maybe Vulcan would have the nuclear wessels he was looking for or maybe he would have to find his own on the ship. 

At his break, Chekov turned to the captain and said, “Keptin, you have been welly strung out lately, I can go and check on Mr. Spuck for you.”

“Uhhh sure Chekov, but I warn you he might not want to see anyone else.”

Chekov made his way to Spock's quarters. He didn't dare knock because he knew that the Vulcan wouldn't let him into his room. He pried the doors open very carefully and sneaked in. He walked up to Spock and touched his shoulder.

“Who is it?!”

“It is me, Chekov!”

“DAMMIT GET OUT OF HERE!”

“But, Mr. Spuck, I am here to comfort you.”

“How can anyone comfort me? I have felt like jumping into the incinerator ever since I got the news about Sarek. Please, just leave me alone.”

“Mr. Spuck, I know loss and I can help you get over it.”

“Alright, Chekov, give it a go”

“Well, Spuck, the way my people get over things is doing the push push.”

“Push push?”

“You know, the big...uhh...fucks.”

“Chekov!”

“Only if you would want to, Mr. Spuck”

“I find it kind of fascinating to try it with other humans.”

“I wouldn't mind giving it a try”

“Alright, Chekov, but do not tell the captain. And lock the door!”

Chekov hopped over to the door and locked it. Then, he went back over and sat next to Spock.

“Soooooooooooo, when will I get to see your nuclear wessel?”

“My what?”

“You know, that fuel rod that eweryone has. Kind of like a kraut sausage.”

“You mean a penis?”

“If that is the name that you prefer, Mr. Spuck”

Spock sighed and looked at Chekov. He was feeling quite attracted to him and did not realize that his penis was pushing up against his pants.

“There is the nuclear wessel!”

Spock took off his pants so that Chekov could see it.

“Look at it! Nuclear green and everything! Oh what a fine nuclear wessel if I do say so myself.”

Chekov removed his pants to reveal a significantly smaller wessel.

“Chekov, I think that I should be on top”

“Yippee! I would love to have the wessel inside of me!”

“Sure”

He bent Chekov over his bed and plunged the nuclear wessel deep inside of Chekov.

“OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH! WHAT? THIS IS AMAZING MR. SPUCK!”

Spock knew how to pleasure a human inside and out and it wasn't five minutes and Chekov had sprayed his juice all over Spock's blankets. 

“Great, Chekov, those will have to be changed before the captain sees them.”

“No problem, Spuck, the keptin will never lay his eyes on them!”

He pulled away from Spock's dick and ripped the sheets off. 

“That's all I know how to do, Mr. Spuck”

“Just leave Chekov I can do the rest. Thank you for your...comfort”

“No problem Spuck!”

And with that Chekov skipped out of Spock's room and went right for his quarters so that he could write down everything he just experienced into his journal to enjoy for many years to come.


End file.
